Storgé
by VINAI
Summary: Mac had always known - even during the toughest of times - that Jack always meant well with anything he ever did for Mac. *Set in 2k16 reboot!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN THEM!) Enjoy!


**A/N:** _*Waves awkwardly* So. . . um. Hi. I know it's been a REALLY long time and. . . yeah. I guess I just kinda lost my writing mojo for a while there. HOWEVER, I have been very busy writing some new stuff that I can't wait to share with y'all! (Most of it's still In Progress atm, so idk when I'll be able to post it.) Anyway! We are going to get this show on the road because this fic has been sitting idle on my phone for almost six months now and it has got to go! So! Without further adieu, I give you this wonderful piece of art! (Can u tell I've been living off of energy drinks yet?) Plz enjoy and don't forget to review with ur thoughts!_

**(PS:** _My apologies to whom this may inconvenience in advance. Mac's a bit OOC in this, but how was I supposed to deny the adorably fuzzy plot bunny? Those puppy eyes are quite convincing, let me tell you. . . Anyhooz, thx again for reading! Enjoy!_**)**

* * *

**Storgé**

"Ugh! He's so _annoying_!" Mac complained as he dumped himself in the breakfast table chair. Nana Beth gave him a sympathetic look as she turned to look at her favorite adopted grandson.

"Get into another little spat I take it?" The old woman asked quietly, knowingly. The lack of response from the blonde was all the confirmation she needed. She pursed her lips in thought.

"Angus, I think it's time I explain something to you." Nana Beth said as she passed him a cool glass of ice tea and a small plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookie.s The blonde agent accepted them with a small smile of thanks.

"My dear Angus," she began when she sat down and gently took Mac's hands in hers. "Let me tell you something about Wyatt. Something that may or may not have already come to you, but seeing as how smart you are, it's bound to have caught your attention.

"You see, when Wyatt first met you out there in that awful place, he didn't see just another soldier. What he really saw was. . . a hurting boy." She admitted softly, squeezing his hands gently. Mac looked away, the truth hitting too close to home. "A hurting boy desperate to do anything to get his father's attention. . . just so he didn't feel so alone anymore."

Mac nodded mutely, eyes misty and so, so far away. Nana Beth went quiet to allow Mac some composure.

"Sweetheart, Jack doesn't mean to get in your way or irritate you or baby you in any way. He only wants to help you. Wyatt wants you to feel wanted. Loved. Cared about. All those things. You see how he acts with those horses, right? He treats everyone of them like family, because they are his family. Hon, that's all he wants for you. He wants to give you a family. People you can always count on. But you have to be receptive to that, or you two will never know how to work together."

Mac was quiet for a moment, embracing what his surrogate grandmother said. Mac had always known - even during the toughest of times - that Jack always meant well with anything he ever did for Mac. He knew it and yet. . . somehow it still managed to get on Mac's nerves. It was like all the unconditional love and consideration rubbed his emotional callouses raw, causing Mac to push away from his brother's support.

Mac liked to blame it on the lack of affection from his father.

He went to reply, but his thoughts must've showed in his eyes because the woman reached across the table and cupped his cheek with her soft hand. Her whiskey eyes held so much sincerity as she stared into Mac's baby blues. Her voice just the same as she said, "Angus, I know the pain and trauma will never fully go away but please don't shut us out. Don't shut Wyatt out. It'd break him more than you could ever know."

So Mac remained silent and nodded with a soft thank you for the talk before leaving the kitchen to reflect.

That same night, Nana saw the two of them on the front porch swing. Mac's head resting against Jack's shoulder, fast asleep. Jack was gently swinging them with his head resting against Mac's, his arm draped across his boy's shoulder's protectively as he watched the stars alight in the deep navy blue sky.

As Nana Beth quietly closed the door, she sent up a silent prayer thanking the good Lord for her two wonderful boys.

3


End file.
